A Legendary Christmas
by YellowFan98
Summary: Mew wants to Celebrate Christmas with the Legendaries, but none of them have ever heard of it! Now it's up to Mewtwo to make the best Christmas ever for our excitable Legendary cat, but how will he succeed when he has never heard of Christmas before?


**A Legendary Christmas**

**Part One – Christmas?**

MEW POV

Mew giggled as she flew through the Hall Of Origin, she almost crashed into Terrakion's head, said Pokémon growled a 'Watch it!' but all this did was make Mew giggle louder. She flew past the other members of the Musketeer Quartet, and Cobalion stepped on her tail, which had been floating rather close to the ground, causing her to stop.

"Why are you so giggly to day?" He asked, before correcting himself, "More giggly than normal."

"There's only a week left until Christmas!" Mew replied, a slightly scary smile on her face.

"…Christmas…?" Cobalion asked.

"Y-You don't know what Christmas is!" Mew demanded, the smile replaced by an expression of utmost shock.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." Cobalion grunted in response.

"Christmas is magical!" Mew proclaimed, before finally freeing her tail.

"Right." Cobalion stated, sarcastically.

"Well, Santa won't be bringing _you _and presents!" Mew exclaimed, before flying off again, muttering something about 'Silly Unova Legendries'.

She kept on flying, until she got to the exit of the hall, and she flew out. She decided to visit her best friend, Celebi, and help her get ready for Christmas. So, after half an hour of flying she arrived at the Ilex Forest Shrine. She knocked three times, before opening the shrine and flying in.

The inside of the Shrine was a lot bigger than the outside, Mew vaguely remembered Celebi say something about a Dimensional Pocket, but she wasn't quite sure. The colour scheme was mainly green, with hints of blue which reminded Mew of a rhyme that she'd heard a Smeargle say once about those two colours. After gazing around for a bit, she noticed Celebi sitting on one of the Sofa's.

"Celebi!" Mew crowed, and tackle hugged her friend.

"Mew! Mew! I can't breathe! Mew!" Celebi gasped.

"Oh! Sorry, Cel." Mew exclaimed.

"So, Mew, why did you come today?" Celebi asked, a slight smile on her face as her breathing returned to normal.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something for Christmas!" Mew replied.

"Oh, right, yeah… Christmas…" Celebi stuttered, before asking, "Could you remind me what Christmas is?"

Mew let out a loud gasp, before replying, "It's a time of Giving and Receiving! I can't believe that you don't know about it either… I guess I'll just go then…"

Mew sadly fluttered out of the Shrine, not hearing Celebi call "Mew! Come back!" behind her.

"Jirachi can't have forgotten Christmas, right?" She asked herself, before flying to Forina.

When she got there, she felt like someone was watching her, and after twirling around a bit she spotted Absol.

"Oh! Hiya Absol! I just came to visit Jirachi!" Mew called down, and flew down to ground level.

"You know that he's asleep, right Mew?" Absol asked.

"I know! But he always wakes up for me!" Mew exclaimed happily.

Absol skeptically raised an eye-brow at this, "Let me take you to him, some of the others aren't that happy with you after last time you came."

"Oh, yeah." Mew muttered, and laughed out of embarrassment. "I honestly didn't know that it would make everyone Pink!"

"Right." Absol stated sarcastically.

"Well, oaky, maybe I did. But I just wanted to make everything happier!" Mew exclaimed.

Absol chose not to reply to that statement, but he obviously didn't agree with it.

"Well, here we are." Absol stated, standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Thank you!" Mew chirped, before flying inside.

After a few minutes of blind flying, and many dented walls, Mew found Jirachi, sleeping in his Cocoon.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a happy New Year."_

Mew sung, and the Cocoon started to glow. Mew grinned, before continuing.

"_Good tidings we bring,_

_To you and your Kin,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year."_

The Cocoon had started to break away now, but Mew continued to sing.

"_For we all like Figgie Pudding,_

_For we all like Figgie Pudding,_

_For we all like Figgie Pudding,_

_So bring some out here."_

"Mew, what's that you're singing?" A tired voice asked, accompanied by a yawn.

"Jirachi! I came to share some Christmas cheer!" Mew exclaimed.

"Christmas cheer… What are you talking about?" Jirachi asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Christmas! We only have a week to go, you know!" Mew told him.

"What's Christmas? Did I miss something while I was asleep?" Jirachi quizzed.

"Oh… You don't know either… well; Christmas is a time of Singing carols, and having parties." Mew stated disappointed, before flying away.

"Huh? Mew! Wait! Don't leave!" Jirachi called out, but like what had happened with Celebi, Mew just ignored him.

"I don't get it." Mew stated sadly. "Why am I the only one that knows about Christmas_? It is the most wonderful time of the year!_ How come the others don't know?"

"I've got it! I know one Pokémon that knows everything, he'd know about Christmas! He must!" Mew exclaimed, before whizzing off towards Lake Acuity.

She arrived, and dove underwater and into the secret Cavern, and she saw the Legendary in the middle of the room.

"Uxie! Please tell me that you know about Christmas!" Mew wailed.

"Huh? Oh, Mew. It's nice for you to drop in." Uxie stated, before replying, "I don't believe that I've heard of this Christmas. Is it another one of your made up games?"

"No. Christmas is a time of Joy and happiness." Mew stated glumly, before leaving the cavern.

"Not even Uxie knows about Christmas. I don't get it. How can nobody know about it? I know that Cobalion doesn't interact with humans, but even wild Pokémon celebrate it, and I get that Jirachi sleeps a lot, but surely he's heard it mentioned. Celebi should have seen it during one of her travels, and Uxie knows everything!" Mew whined, before another idea came to her, "It's a long shot, but he was made by humans! He must have heard of Christmas!"

Mew then took off again, flying faster than before, determined to find one Legendary Pokémon somewhere to celebrate Christmas with.

She arrived in Cerulean Cape, ignoring the startled gasps of passersby as they saw the pink Pokémon race above their heads. She even ignored the snap shots and sudden flashes of lights that signaled that humans were taking pictured of her.

"Mewtwo!" She called out; she received no reply, so she called out again, louder this time, "MEWTWO!"

"Yes, Pinky?" A voice asked, and she whirled around to see her adopted brother; Technical Son; Human-Made Pokémon; Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! No one knows what Christmas is! You know what it is, right?" Mew asked.

"Never heard of it." Mewtwo stated, "Now, I need to get on with my work."

"Oh. Okay. Never mind, just good will to all. Nothing important. Just the best time of the year, but that doesn't matter either." Mew stated sadly, before flying out into the night sky.

**A/N: Merry Almost Christmas! So, I was in a Christmas-y mood yesterday, so I came up with a sort of plot for a Legendary centric Christmas One-shot. Turns out that I wanted to make it a two-shot, or possibly a three-shot instead =)**

**Oh yeah, Forina is where Jirachi lives in the anime, and Mr. Bulbapedia told me that singing can wake up Jirachi, so mew decides to sing a Christmas Carol =p**

**Next time: Mewtwo wonders what Mew was on about, and decides to try and make Christmas!**

**~YellowFan~**


End file.
